Caelum the Mongoose
"Time has been holding back for many years I'm afraid...but the sky has always given me hope that one day I'll be free." Concept and Creation (W.I.P) Backstory Caelum, born as Caelum Hajime Heralfold, was the son of a noble family who were part of the the King's royal court. His father was rarely around as he represented the House of Heralfold during his time as part of the royal court. His mother, who was of Hajime blood was often attending grand parties and she would leave Caelum in the hands of the servants. Some time after his birth, the Houses entered an argument which escalated in both sides raising armies without the King's consent and led to a civil war. His father, along with many others were killed during the first days of the fighting and his mother took Caelum with her to her parent's house in the countryside. Growing up, Caelum still had access to private tutors who were usually from distant lands and through his studies he developed a fascination with poetry. Caelum spent most of his free time writing poems and within time he gained recognition as a great writer, even during this war-torn time. During his early teenage years, Caelum wished to end the 12 year conflict that plagued his home country. He wrote and published multiple poems that were often about death, violence, and insanity. These poems were a hit to the general public and many other nobles who were against the conflict. A few years later, Caelum began working on a brand new document urging all people who were sick of the violence to join him to stop the two Houses from destroying their homes. Many of the Nobles including his mother's family agreed to help Caelum's cause once that document was published. He finally published the document which Caelum titled, " The Grand Articles of Nationalism" which many people got a hold of. The Articles asked the public to join his crusade against evil and to stop the Houses. The Articles asked the people to join him and raise a new army to defeat the other two. With the support of many nobles, Caelum get sufficient funds for the army. With a force of over 178,000, this was the largest standing army in the conflict as Hajime had only 41,000, while Heralfold had 37,000. Within a year, the power of Caelum's troops smashed all opposition and finally ended the long fight. Due to his valiant efforts, Caelum, at the age of 20, was elected as the new king by the nobles as well as the public. However, Caelum didn't want to rule the country, only bring peace to it, but he accepted as he didn't want to let anyone down. As his first act as king, Caelum began reconstructing the kingdom then promised reforms to allow access to education for everyone. One day, Caelum walked around the castle wanting to know more about this old building. He entered the room where the two Houses would be and explored it a bit, however, what he didn't expect was to find a hidden chamber containing a peculiar item within. Expecting the chamber, he found but a lone crystal. The crystal however was able to speak to Caelum and offered him amazing powers, but only at the cost of his life. Caelum was frightened by the talking stone and left as quickly as he could. Wishing to forget what he just saw, Caelum left the castle for a few months then returned once he was at ease. 4 years after that horrifying discovery, the kingdom became invaded by a newly created state which seized many of the ports. Caelum had to raise an army to stop the new menace but within months their army quickly came up to the capital. Caelum, knowing that his army would not stand a chance, took the crystal from the chamber hoping to use its power to save his people. Caelum didn't care if he would lose his life, he just had to something. The crystal told the mongoose to smash it in his palm and the access to the grand powers would be all his. He did as instructed and everything became dark to him after that. The mongoose woke up in the destroyed city with both armies being completely obliterated along. Leaving the city, rumors began to spread that Caelum was killed during the fighting. Within weeks, his successor took the throne. Caelum, now without a home left the kingdom wondering why he didn't die when he used the crystal. Within a few years, his kingdom that he once saved, began to split once more. However, this time he didn't do anything about and just decided to leave it all behind. It wasn't long until the mongoose realized that he wasn't aging. Centuries have passed by slowly driving him mad and began to wish for his own death. He's tried countless times to take his own life, but he was unable to die. Caelum eventually lost his sanity and is wandering the planet hoping to find death's release. Personality Caelum is a man who feels trapped in the world, alone and confused. Being alive for centuries has caused him to crave death and be freed from the world. Caelum is a smart, charming, and twisted individual who has lost meaning in his life. Being alive for hundreds of years, Caelum has learned many things about the planet and its people. He's also a rather smooth talker who speaks differently from other people. He loves using quotes, riddles, and other sayings when talking. At the end of the day however, Caelum wishes for his demise no matter the price. Appearance Caelum is a brown lynx with a slim built body who stands at 3'8. His hair, which was originally black, has been dyed to magenta which is kept at shoulder length. He has pink eyes and he has a reddish-brown muzzle. Caelum's attire consists of his signature black fedora. He has an orange neckerchief around, well, his neck. His main attire consists of a white dress shirt, dark gray coat with red markings at the bottom, and a blue and purple vest. The left arm of the coat is longer than the right one which symbolizes Caelum's unbalanced state of mind. His pants are also dark gray though he adorns them with two peaces of cloth colored blue and red. His boots are of the same color as his coat and lastly, he was one black finger-less glove which is located on his right arm. Powers and Abilities Cosmic Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. User can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. User doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in it being obliterated), but they can summon and control its energy. Time Manipulation The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension. Trivia * I was originally going to have him speak as if he was in a Shakespearean play, but I couldn't be bothered to complete such a task. * He could very well be the the most dangerous villains I have created, and possibly one of the most dangerous on this wiki. * Yes, he went insane from living for so long and seeing every friend he ever made die before him. This later led him to live a life a seclusion, not wanting to befriend anyone else as he knows what the consquences are. Quotes "All of things have happened these past few centuries that it's impossible to think that they've actually happened." "Oh, looks like it's time to make my leave. Gentlemen, I bid you adieu." "Long ago there was a man, a man who wanted to fly, a man who couldn't fly, a man who became trapped. A man who learned to despise time. That man is me. Surprised?" "Time, time, time. One day, I will be its master..." "My dear friends! Oh wow I've missed you all. Now, how's your little quarrel going along?" "You just don't seem to get...time means nothing to me anymore. I'm doing us all a kindness ere our kind is doomed." "My name is Caelum Hajime Heralfold I, former king of the United Kingdom, and your predecessor. Lacrima, you are of my blood..." "Lacrima, you are of my flesh and blood, successor to the throne of Hajime-Heralfold, and he who pulled the Sword of Old from it's pedestal. You stand here before me ready for the ensuing duel, I will not dissapoint so you better do the same, now let the battle between man and god commence!" Category:Males Category:Mongooses Category:Evil Category:Work In Progress